


Let's go

by Ellysees



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Alot of happiness, Because Sherlock loves pirates, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Italien, John Is a Good Boyfriend, John is a Very Good Doctor, M/M, Milano - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sherlock and John works so hard, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Suits, This is just an excuse to write a sweet vacation romance fic, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellysees/pseuds/Ellysees
Summary: Sherlock and John have just worked through a very tough, traumatic and draining case and find themselves in need of a very well deserved vacation. This is a romantic, fluffy and overall feel good fic about our two favourite Bakerstreet boys, being in love and how they’d spend a much needed holiday together.





	1. The decision

John and Sherlock dragged their tired bodies up the stairs to 221B. No words were exchanged, they merely entered the flat where John immediately headed for the shower to wash off the grim of the night. Sherlock quickly shed off his dirty Belstaff and scarf and then gathered John’s dirty clothes he’d thrown on the bathroom floor and threw them into an empty hamper together with his own, leaving him in his boxers. A few minutes later John finished his shower, quick and efficiently as he was and Sherlock took his place to take a shower himself. John quickly dried off, brushed his teeth, pulled on a plain, white cotton t-shirt and his navy-blue pyjamas pants. He then entered their shared bedroom and despite his exhaustion decided to change the sheets and bedding while Sherlock finished his shower. The urge to be surrounded by the feeling of fresh- and cleanliness was overwhelming at this moment.

Just as he finished putting on the last pillowcase Sherlock entered, his wild curls still slightly damp. At the sight of a freshly made bed he looked at John with a look of gratitude before he very ungracefully fell into his side of the bed and buried himself deeply into the covers, inhaling the lovely scent of washing powder. John joined him under the covers and Sherlock immediately sought towards the warm source of his lover’s arms. John welcomed him and pulled him close to his chest and tightened his arms around the thin man in a protective manner. It was clear it was just as much a comfort for John as it was for Sherlock. Both of them spent the next few minutes just listening to each other’s breathing and reflecting over their latest ‘adventure’.

They’d been on a case for the week and a half. A client had approached them and heartbrokenly told them about his girlfriend’s mysteries disappearance two weeks earlier. Unfortunately, he and his girlfriend were both immigrants and lived in London without any residence permits and therefor he’d been unable to go to the police and report her missing. The man had practically begged on his knees for them to help him and not report him to the authorities about his illegal stay in the country.

They’d accepted the case and had quickly found their hands full with unravelling a large sex slave ring, that thrived in kidnapping and selling both men and women. The organisation intentionally targeted illegal immigrants since these could not simply be reported missing, leaving their loved ones unable to ever finding them again. The thrill of the case however had been far less exhilarating than usually on the account of all those horrible sights they had endured in all those days. Men and women living in cages in their own filth like mistreated dogs. Many of them were so far out of their wits on drugs and many others had been beaten into an inch of their life, most likely in order to make them submissive and obedient before they could be sold on.

Sherlock and John had infiltrated the compound where the organisation had kept all their ‘product’ and it’d been a horrific night. The people there had begged and pleaded, in many different languages, to save them. Sherlock and John had tried to quiet them down and promised to return and get them all out as soon as possible, but the sound of the captures begging only grew louder and they’d been forced to leave before they would get caught.

As they’d navigated through the disturbingly many sections of the compound, to find an alternative escape route, they stumbled across the most unnerving and horrific scene yet; an entire section containing only small children. Most of them looked between the age of 5-12, but it was nearly impossible to tell. You didn’t need to John’s level of medical knowledge or Sherlock’s skills of deduction to see how malnourished and underdeveloped these children were. They’d clearly been raised in captivity. No doubt they were the unwanted children of the many women held there who’d either been pregnant when captured or been impregnated in captivity by those sick bastards holding them. The children seemed to have none to very little language and judging from their frightened, bordering to feral nature at the sight of them, not used to strangers.

When they’d finally found a rusty fire escape to escape by unnoticed and as soon as they’d put enough distant between themselves and the compound Sherlock had bent over and heaved up what little he’d eaten during the day. John had been an army trauma surgeon and had seen his fair share of horrid stuff. This had left him with a high tolerance to what made him nauseous. But even he couldn’t supress a few gags before he composed himself and thankfully managed to keep his dinner down, but just barely. As both men had composed themselves they quickly admitted that this was too big a case for them to take on, on their own and had immediately called Lestrade and the rest of Scotland Yard as reinforcement.

The latest couple of days had been a gruelling trial of evidence gathering and strategically planed moves, to make sure they would bust and lock up each and every one even slightly related or involved in this horrific crime organisation. They’d practically been working non-stop in order to free all those poor people and children as fast as possible and making sure the culprits would pay dearly in the process. Sherlock had assisted in all the interrogation of the guilty parties, to read and unravel every piece of information they held. John on the other hand had helped lead and command a large unit of medical personnel. Together they’d set up a large treatment centre near the compound to assess the captives’ health and deliver immediate care to those who needed it.

This night they’d tied up the last knots in the case. They’d successfully closed down one of the biggest and most notorious human trafficking rings in Europe and uncovered massive amounts of information to fuel ongoing international investigation. Everyone they’d rescued had received the best possible treatment and, for the time being, offered residency in the country due to their traumatic experience. All had also been offered and recieving help to find their loved ones they’d been taken away from. Their client also being reunited with his girlfriend.

This case had been exhausting and utterly draining for both men. Despite the feeling of relief and satisfaction to have brought down such an awful crime organisation, the sights and events of the last week and a half had been overwhelming. In their years solving crimes together, this had no doubt been the hardest, most traumatic and trying they’d ever worked through. No one, who’d been involved in the investigation, had walked away from there without being emotionally affected in some way or another, including John and Sherlock.

Neither man had spoken much since they left the scene tonight. As Sherlock would put it, there was simply too much input to digest and sort through to spare much energy for anything else. Both men’s heads still echoed with the many cries of desperation, pain and finally gratitude as they’d saved all those people.

As they lay there in bed, John finally decided to break the heavy silence. “You’ve been brilliant through this whole ordeal Sherlock. I know how hard this case has been on you.. On both of us. But you’ve brought down an entire human trafficking ring with your genius and saved hundreds of people, not just today, but in the future too. I’m so proud of you.”

Sherlock huffed gently, his breath tickling John’s skin where he pressed against the nape of the doctor’s neck. “I might have provided the evidence and information for further investigations John, but it’s you who’ve been brilliant. Your leadership and ability to provide not only acute medical aid, but also emotional support to all those people and children.. I can’t even begin to imagine the strength it requires to overcome such a task. I’ve always excelled in hiding behind a mask of indifference, but this case.. The look in their eyes.. Those poor children who’d never even seen sunlight before. Had it been me out there my emotions would’ve betrayed me. I could never provide the strength or calmness those people were in such desperate need of and as you seemingly admit like second nature. It is only because I know you as well as I do that I can see how deeply it has affected you. If anyone has reason to be proud it’s me.”

John’s arms tightened just a little, as a silent appreciation of Sherlock’s words. Sherlock responded by pressing himself even closer to his doctor. Neither man afraid to admit they needed the comfort.

John sighed deeply. “I’m not sure if I can write this case up for the blog. Not right away at least. Having to relive this case, even in my own head, seems too overwhelming at this point.”

A few minutes of silence followed before Sherlock broke it once again. “You know John.. I’ve been thinking..” the detective said tentatively. “About what love.” John asked as he unconsciously stroked Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock continued. “Let’s get away. Far away from London. Put some distance between us and here. God knows we could need it after this case.” He said.

John’s hand paused its’ stroking as the doctor shifted slightly to look down at the detective, who in return turned his head so that they had eye contact. “What are you saying Sherlock? You want to leave London for good?!” He asked with a tone of disbelief and slight shock to which Sherlock couldn’t hold back a slight chuckle. “No John. I was suggesting we take a vacation. A few weeks off. No cases, no hospital shifts, just you and me for once. What do you say?”.

John couldn’t hold back a chuckle of his own as a smile spread on his face. “That is the greatest idea I’ve ever heard. I would love to go on a vacation with you Sherlock. I know I have plenty of vacation days saved up from the hospital, but are you sure England won’t fall if you aren’t there to assist the Yard?” He teased.

Sherlock grinned. “Lestrade isn’t completely incompetent. I’m sure he can manage a few weeks without me.”

“Well then, I suppose there’s only left to figure out where we want to go.” John said and turned his gaze towards the ceiling, a small smile on his face. “Anywhere in particular you had in mind love?” He asked.

Sherlock lowed his head back down to rest on John’s chest. “I've always wanted to visit Milano.” He mumbled slightly.

John smiled. “Milano sounds wonderful. We can start planning our trip tomorrow. I can’t wait.” John said and kissed the top of his detective’s curls.

Sherlock smiled into John’s chest. “Me neither John.”


	2. Suit fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets fitted for a tailored suit

Sherlock and John entered their luxurious suite in the heart of Milano, dragging their suitcases behind them as John had opted to take them themselves, rather than letting the piccolo do it as offered. “Finally!” Sherlock exclaimed as he made his way through the huge living space. He discarded his luggage on his way and moved towards the double doors leading to their balcony. He swung the doors open to reveal a gorgeous view of the beautiful city. It was still early in the day, the heat slowly rising, bathing the city in a wonderful golden light. 

Sherlock turned around to face his lover with a wide smile only to find that John had barely made it past the threshold. The doctor stood, his luggage still clutched in his right hand as he stared wide eyed and awestruck at around the lavish room.

It occurred to Sherlock then, that John’s upbringing had been, well not decidedly poor, but below average at best. He’d never been treated to lush vacations or fancy hotels as Sherlock had. John had always been a practical man. He hardly ever spent money on himself. In their daily life, it was always John who’d make sure their bills were paid on time. He made sure the fridge was full and often went to several stores when grocery shopping, to get the best deals. It had never been because they lacked money. Their reputation as private investigators were now big enough to earn them both a pretty sum. Besides that, since John had started working part time at the hospital he also made a very good wage. It was simply the way John had been raised. He never wasted money if he felt like it was unneeded.

Sherlock was different. He’d been raised in a household with both of his parents having high paying positions. His life although lonely, had been filled with expensive clothes, private school, ski trips to Austria, private violin lessons and everything a material heart could desire. Into adulthood he still held several expensive habits. His cologne, hair and skin products alone no doubt cost more than what John would spend on all his expenses monthly. Another one of Sherlock’s habits, his love for fitted suits and expensive shoes he wore almost every day. John’s clothes were always practical and well-worn and Sherlock would wager that his silk socks cost more than John’s best dress shirt. As these thoughts passed Sherlock’s mind he got a brilliant idea.

The detective made his way back to his lover, who was still taking in the room, and wrapped his arms around his middle with a soft smile. “Not bad huh?” He commented. John blew out a slight huff. “No.. God, this is amazing! I feel like I’m in a James Bond movie.” John said in slight disbelief as he automatically wrapped his own arms around Sherlock’s slim waist in response to the detectives embrace. “As impressive as this room is and as keen I am to try out the sturdiness of that amazing king seize bed with you later..” Sherlock paused to send John a seductive look which the doctor returned pointedly. “I bet the surrounding city is even more spectacular and I have an amazing idea of what to do first.” Sherlock said happily. “Yeah? And what’s that?” John asked with a smile. “That’s a surprise for now.” Was the detective’s only response.

\---

Half an hour later, after the pair had unpacked their bags and both changed from their travel clothes into something more fitting for the Italian sun, they ventured out into the beautiful city hand in hand.

Sherlock was dressed in a nice navy dress shirt, although unlike his usual ones, this was short sleeved. He still wore long pants, but in a very light and breathable material, in a soft brown colour and a pair of comfortable, yet still fashionable, loafer shoes in a dark-almost black-blue colour with white soles. He wore a pair of dark and classy sunglasses that enhanced his gorgeous facial traits. In John’s mind, Sherlock looked like a model straight from the magazines.

John had dressed in a starkly white, short sleeved bottom-up, as well, that enhanced his already tan skin tone beautifully. The two top buttons were open, allowing the gentle breeze to caress his collarbone. He’d pulled on a pair of casual khaki shorths, that were folded on the bottom and reached just to his knees. He wore a pair of dark-blue, flat, lace-up shoes that were both comfortable and breathable. Across his shoulder he carried a brown satchel-like bag in which they kept both their wallets, a couple of bottled waters, some sunscreen and a guidebook of the city John had insisted they bring.

Sherlock, being Sherlock, had spent their flight studying various maps of the areas surrounding their hotel. As a result, he already had a close to perfect sense of direction and led the way easily. John still had no clue as to where they were going, but it hardly mattered, to be in this beautiful city and with this gorgeous man was already making him giddy with happiness. They walked for about 20 minutes, pointing out various sights, laughing, joking and enjoying the sun on their skin.

Sherlock tugged John to a halt. They were in a less crowded shopping street, clearly of a more high-end status. John looked at the shop in front of them and found it to be a small, yet exclusive looking tailor shop.

The doctor looked up at Sherlock with a fond sigh; “I should’ve guessed. Sometimes I think your love for me is competing against your love for suits.” He huffed, but in a tender manner.

Sherlock slipped off his sunglasses and hanged them on the hem of his shirt. “I do like my suits I admit, never more than you I assure you John, but I’m not the one to be fitted today. You are.” The detective responded with a smile and raised his eyebrows pointedly.

“Me?” John said slightly bewildered. “I don’t know Sherlock, I wear suits so rarely. The money would be wasted on me. You wear yours all the time. I bet you’d look gorgeous in a..”

But Sherlock interrupted before John could say anything else. “John, the suit you have at home is old, tattered and honestly ill-fitting for you. The only reason you’ve been able to pull off that dreadful thing for so long is because of your otherwise appealing features. I can’t even imagine how amazing it would be to see you in a specially made suit, that _actually_ fits you. It’s definitely something I want to see happen.” Sherlock said and clenched John’s hand just a little tighter.

John however, while flattered by Sherlock’s words, still looked a little uncertain so Sherlock turned them around so they stood face to face and eyed John with a sincere look and a soft smile. “Please John, I really want to do this for you. Despite your beliefs you deserve this and though I know you rarely have need for a suit we do still have certain events where it’s needed. Just last month you treated me to the opera. Besides that, every man should at least own one well-made suit, ask anyone.” Sherlock rationalised. He knew it was out of John’s comfort zone to splurge money on himself like this, much less letting Sherlock do it. But Sherlock really wanted to give this to him and for John to have this.

His little speech seemed to have worked as John responded with a smile of his own and a small nod of acceptance. “Yeah alright, I guess it would be nice.” He said and was rewarded as Sherlock’s smile grew twice in seize. “Brilliant! It’s perfect. We’ll have your measurement, pick out the fabrics and have you fitted today. That way it’ll be done a few days before we depart.”

John chuckled at his lover's enthusiasm. “Maybe I’ll get a 3-piece suit just to annoy Mycroft.” John added. Sherlock responded with a laugh. “I can already picture it. Mycroft will be green with envy when he sees how well you can pull it off.”

The two men shared their laughter as they entered the small tailor hand in hand.

\---

When they’d entered they were immediately greeted by a smiling and charming young man, who’s shining golden nametag read 'Antonio'. “Gentlemen, how may I help you today?” Antonio asked in perfect English, underlined by a classic Italian accent.

“We’d like to order a custom tailormade suit for my partner here.” Sherlock said and gestured to John who were already awestruck by the large shelves, filled from the floor to the ceiling with beautiful luxurious fabrics.

Antonio’s smile widened. “Certainly sir. That is our speciality. My farther is the best at the craft and we’re very proud of our skills.” Antonio turned to John. “I’m certain we’ll be able to do a beautiful work that’ll be to your greatest satisfactory sir.”

John returned the smile. “I have no doubt.” He couldn’t help but feel dreadfully out of place in this fine shop. Especially since no one else was here so he imagined all focus would be on him and Sherlock. He shrugged it off the feeling the best he could though, knowing he was being silly.

“Your family business is one of the oldest in Italy and your reputation is flawless. I’ve done my research. You’re rumoured to be the best in business. I’ve wanted to visit your shop for quite some time.” Sherlock said. John was impressed. This was probably one of the greatest compliments he’d ever heard his lover utter.

“Thank you sir, you’re very kind. Please come have a seat. Before we begin picking out fabrics..” Antonio addressed John once again; “We’ll take some time to discuss and figure out your taste and wishes as well as showing some samples and different basic designs to help pinpoint what you’d like.” As the young man spoke he led them to the corner to sit in a large sofa that looked like it belonged in a French castle, by a chestnut oak table.

They all three took a seat. “First, let me interduce myself properly. My name is Antonio Bastone. I work here with my two younger brothers under my father, Giuliano Bastone, the owner of this shop. We’re a pure family business as you said mr.. Oh sorry my manners I haven’t even gotten your names yet.” Antonio apologised and paused, clearly waiting to let them interduce themselves.

John reached out his hand to shake it firmly with Antonio, he already felt a lot calmer knowing they didn’t expect him to have a clear idea of what he wanted. “John Watson and my partner Sherlock Holmes.” John interduce them. Sherlock too, reaching out to shake hands as John presented him.

Antonio however suddenly froze and his eyes almost grew double in size. “John Watson and Sherlock Holmes… As in _The_ blogger John Watson and the detective Sherlock Holmes?! From London?!”

“Umm.. Yes.. You’ve read my blog? I didn’t believe it would reach beyond London.” John said in wonder.

Antonio all but leaped up in excitement. “Are you kidding? Our whole family are fans of your blog sir Watson and the great adventures you describe with sir Holmes. Mio dio! I thought you looked familiar, but I did not dare think..” Before he said anything more Antonio turned and called loudly; “Papa! Valentino! Enzo! Come quickly! You’ll never guess who just walked in!!”

Coming form out back through a heavy draped curtain came three other men. Two younger ones and an elderly gentleman.

“Anotonio, what’s all this fuss about?” The elderly man asked, his Italian accent much thicker than his son’s. He was a tall man, with grey thick hair and small gold frames that hung low on his crooked nose. He wore simple dark blue dress pants, a crisp white dress shirt and a detailed, beautiful waistcoat.

“Papa! This is Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes! In _our_ shop, to have us make a tailored suit for sir Watson himself!” Antonio exclaimed, in no way hiding his excitement.

As if on cue all the three men’s lit up with thrill. “Mio dio! It is you! How magnificent!!” Bastone senior exclaimed. The man pacticually flew over to greet them both. “Welcome signores, welcome! What an honour!”

Both John and Sherlock watched a bit dumbstruck. Neither of them had expected their reputation to have reached so far in the world to be recognized like this.

Bastone senior turned to his two younger sons. “Enzo go grasp a good white vintage from the back and Valentino put up the closed sign, we’ll take no others while signore Watson and signore Holmes are with us, this task will require us all.”

“Really mr. Bastone there’s no need to. I wouldn’t want to take up all your time and make you lose business.” John quickly said.

“Nonsense Signore Watson! I consider this job to be one of my greatest accomplishments. My sons and I have been big fans of yours from the start. I promise you, when we’re finished, you’ll feel like a changed man Dr. Watson.” Bastone senior insisted wholeheartedly.

“Please, John is fine.”

“John then.” Bastone senior smiled warmly. “Allow us give you a taste of the finest Milano can offer.”

\---

John and Sherlock spend the good part of two hours in the shop. All the Bastone family threw themselves into the task at hand with passion. John felt himself being in very good hands and were guided expertly in fabric choice, which design cuts would enhance his features and what colours suited him best. As things proceed they were offered several glasses of a fine cooled white wine in which they encouraged the Bastone family to join in cheers. The whole experience turned out to be a pleasure and John enjoyed it immensely. Sherlock apparently did as well. While John’s measurements got taken, Sherlock entertained with thrilling tales of his and John’s many adventures that had never made it to the blog.

Laughs, stories and wine were shared with joy and by the end John felt confident that the outcome of his tailored suit would be absolutely magnificent.

Even though they’d only intended for the tailored suit for John, Sherlock too ended up ordering three special tailored dress shirts to be made as well. And despite both men's protest Bastone senior had ended up offering them a significant discount.

“I only ask for you to continue sharing your adventures my dear boys.” The elderly man had reasoned. Sherlock and John had been happy to promise so.

As they left the shop all four Bastone men bid them farewell; “Addio signore Watson and signore Holmes! Don’t you worry, we’ll make magic with these fabrics! Make sure to drop by in two days for a last fitting. It’ll all be finished before you leave us I promise you.” Signore Bastone said delighted.

With a final weave John and Sherlock made their way through the narrow streets.

“That..” John started with a smile on his face. “Was much more enjoyable than I’d imagined.”

John squeezed his hand and nodded in agreement. “I believe your blogging have more benefits than I anticipated.”

John answered with a soft shove with his shoulder. “You ridiculed my blog when I first started it up.” He tittered.

Sherlock turned his head, though his eyes were once again shielded behind his dark sunglasses and smiled a teasing smile at John. “Exactly.”

John pushed him once again. “Git.” He said with no real heat to it. This had been a splendid start to their vacation and John only looked forward to more happy days spent with his detective.''

 

 

Sorry for the wait! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Here's just a little reminder for you all as to how HOT John would look in a fitted suit 

<https://www.pinterest.dk/pin/352828952038428082/>


End file.
